headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Head Soccer Wiki:Join our community!!!
Hi! Thanks for visiting our community. Please , it only takes a few minutes and has many, many advantages,' on all FANDOMs!!!' ---- Advantages Join the Chat You can use the Chat and talk to other users. Discuss about anything, help them with their edits, everything is possible. Receive help Talk to us using the forums or our message walls. There are many users, which will help you in case of troubles. So don't give up. Lead the community Every signed in user might be promoted to moderator, rollback or even administrator one day. When you are editing frequently, helping us to revert vandalism and being friendly to other users, we might promote you. Hang out with other fans There is enough place for fans to talk, even off topic (Off Topic Forum). Share your ideas You may share your improvement ideas about the game and the wiki. Help us growing or give the developers tips what to add. Contributors Stories Here are our stories how we came to Wikia! You may publish your story here too. FranceSwitzerland (Admin) I started playing Head Soccer in November, December 2014. On my school, a lot of people were playing it and I wanted to try it. I really liked Head Soccer. I was searching on the internet which characters were going to be added in the next update and bumped into this wiki. I found this Wiki interesting and later, I started with doing edits. At first I did, just as everybody, a lot edits as an anonymous FANDOM user. I made three character ideas and did a lot improvements on the wiki. My character ideas for Faroe Islands, Svalbard and Aland Island were later vandalized. There was many more vandalism and this Wiki wasn't that good and I wanted to make it better. I saw that there were a lot of vandalism and spam pages. I tried to improve it as a FANDOM user, but I was blocked for no reason. I wasn't able to delete the spam pages, restore the vandalized pages and delete the categories. That's why I made a FANDOM account, so I was finally able to do these things. I had no idea for a name for me and I just put my favorite countries. I made a lot of pages and finally was able to revert the all the vandalism. But, normal users are not able to delete pages or categories. At the same time, Werner der Champ and CroatiaSoccer came on the Wiki. Werner der Champ did a request to the FANDOM staff to make us admins. The request was succesful and we both became admins. We both deleted more and more spam pages and categories. We improved all the character ideas. I also made collages for every character, game mode and some other things. Also, I made the Mistakes page. We improved a lot and this Wiki became better and better. Now, I have more than 100 ideas for Characters, Costumes and new Game Modes. I have more than 40.000 edits and are almost 4 years with my account on this Wiki. I just continue with helping new users and create many more to this great wiki. However, I might not be active when I am busy with with school, but I still try to be here as much as possible! Werner der Champ (Former admin) I found this wikia randomly, when searching for HS pictures. I did some anonymous edits, but I mostly viewed the Glitches page, and a few other ones. In early March, when I knew more about how wikias work, I saw that there was insane vandalism on the Glitches page, and chaos in the wiki. I reverted the vandalism and searched for the admins, I found out that the founder was inactive. Nearly at the same time as FranceSwitzerland I joined the wiki to clear it up. We were nearly the only contributors there. When we both had a few hundred edits, we sucessfully adopted the wiki, and cleared up the mess by deleting many pages. Now there are about 20 contributors. Teh Sweggurboi (Admin) When Head Soccer first came out, I was immediately enthusiastic about the new game. I'm not really someone who games a lot, but I like sports games, and I think Head Soccer is one of the best games ever made. I've been playing it from the very beginning until now and it didn't bore me a second. I don't even know anymore what I was trying to do when I bumped into this Wiki, probably looking for some information or videos about Head Soccer. In my opinion this Wiki looked good and I started to visit the site occasionally and much later I wrote a few comments, but more than a year long I didn't do much more than that. Once I wrote a comment with an idea of mine, which was the forerunner of Head Soccer 2, and if I remember it correctly, FranceSwitzerland responded with recommending me to make an account, which I did. Even now I had an account, I just wanted to do my own things, while others were busy improving the Wiki. I didn't have any intention to become a Moderator or anything, but when once again FranceSwitzerland asked me if I wanted to become one, I couldn't decline his offer. Since then I found it my duty to make the Wiki better and I structured and improved the content, grammar and layout of many pages: many Character pages and Polls, the Mistakes and Glitches pages, the Power Shot Guide, the Character vs Character page, the Characters which resemble others page and many more. Of course I also created some rankings and ideas. SwitzerlandDormammu (Administrator) Coming Soon Deathsquad44 Coming Soon Fire mummy Coming Soon CROATIAISTHEBEST Coming Soon HongKongSoccer Coming Soon Six-Inch-Pen I joined the wiki a few weeks after I started playing the game,around June 2015. As an anonymous contributor, I made 1 character idea and edited the grammar on many pages. Then, I decided to make an account as I was interested in the wiki and wanted to do more and improve it. I made my account on 24 June 2015 and did many edits. I made 1 general idea, 3 character ideas and a lot of costume ideas on this wiki. I also joined live chats usually and interacted with other users. My favorite pages are the Character VS Character and Costume VS Costume pages. Truth is, I've spent more time on this wiki than on the game itself! Edit:Totally unrelated and different from what I do now Captain chess In April 2015, when I was searching for Glitches (at the time where that page was a yucky page) I found this wiki, a month after I started playing that game. I also discovered plenty of grammar errors. I used my old account from another wiki to join this one. I did a lot of grammar edits, and at the first few days of editing, I had at least 10 edits. After I did a grammar edit to the Austria page, another user asked me on the comments what edit I did. That actually embarrassed me (which was eventually deleted). I continued to do grammar edits, and made 3 character ideas, as well as adding more facts, which eventually made me in a spot in the Ranks page. In a moderator poll, CroatiaSoccer and I won a close one (we both had 5, the one who came 3rd had 4 votes). Since then I have been doing more edits, and online most of the time. Yes, I haven't played Head Soccer for a week (which is why I haven't done a lot of edits recently) :( but I still have the knowledge. MultixGamePlay Coming Soon Category:Important Pages